Many modern computing devices provide features that allow user to consume streaming media. For example, a smartphone, laptop, or set top box can be configured with applications from various content providers that a user can invoke to view content provided by a respective content provider server. When the user wishes to view a particular content item (e.g., movie, television show, etc.), the user can invoke each content provider application, search or browse for the content item, and watch the content item, if provided by the content provider. For example, the user can invoke content provider's application to see what the user previously watched, get recommendations for new content, resume viewing content that the user partially watched, or resume a series of content (e.g., the next episode in a TV series).
However, the process of finding the content item by invoking several different content provider applications can be time consuming, burdensome, and costly to the user if the user does not know that the content item is provided for free on one service and for a fee on another service. Moreover, the user may forget that the user accessed a content item from one provider and not another and waste time trying to continue watching the content item by attempting to find the content item through a content provider that does not have the desired content item. Thus, an improved mechanism for allowing a user to search, browse, and/or continue watching content items from various content providers is needed.